Echecs et chemisier
by Sophy Jackman
Summary: OS en réponse au défi Echecs sur rouxattitude. Hermione va payer cher le fait d'avoir déconcentré Ron sans le vouloir pendant une partie d'échecs. Il sera sans pitié !


Je me suis fait un plaisir d'écrire ce petit one-shot qui réunit toutes mes influences. Eh oui, écrire et pas traduire : c'est ma propre prose ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

_Échecs et chemisier_

Fasciné. C'était bien le mot : il avait l'air fasciné. Ça ne l'aurait pas gênée si l'objet de son attention avait été un paquet de plumes en sucre ou encore un Éclair de feu. Mais en l'occurrence, ce qu'il matait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, c'était sa poitrine ; et ça commençait à l'exaspérer.

« Ron ? Ron ! À toi de jouer ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Ron sortit de sa rêverie et regarda Harry d'un air hébété. « Quoi ? »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu n'es pas concentré quand on joue aux échecs. Tu serais prêt à abandonner ta place de champion pour… pour quoi au fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Allez, continuons à jouer. Le Cavalier prend la Tour en C3 », dit Ron en rougissant.

Harry ricana. « Tu crois que tu vas éluder ma question comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point ? »

Le grand roux commença à bafouiller puis il montra vaguement du doigt le fond de la salle commune. Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir Hermione et Ginny en intense séance de travail. Son regard croisa celui de Ginny et il lui fit un sourire charmeur en passant la main dans ses cheveux rebelles.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Hermione, qui était assise raide comme un piquet sur le parquet.

« Hermione ? Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Rougis encore un peu plus et tu pourras rivaliser avec Ron ! » dit Ginny malicieusement, en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

Le visage d'Hermione s'enflamma encore plus à cette remarque et elle se sentit bouillir de rage. C'était l'autre débile qui avait un comportement inconvenant et Ginny se permettait de se moquer d'elle, alors qu'elle buvait dans la salle commune !

« Regarde-moi cet abruti ! Plus discret, tu meurs ! » cracha Hermione.

Ginny ne lui demanda même pas de qui elle parlait et elle continua à l'écouter critiquer l'attitude de son frère.

« …si pervers, si obsédé ! Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! C'est vraiment scandaleux ! S'il n'arrête pas de me fixer comme ça, je vais… »

Sa voix grimpait peu à peu dans les aigus et elle commençait à attirer l'attention. Ginny essayait de la calmer tant bien que mal, mais rien n'y faisait et les quelques élèves, qui étaient restés pendant ces vacances de Noël, sortaient de la salle commune, ne voulant pas se retrouver au milieu d'une des rages légendaires de la préfète de Griffondor.

« … si imbécile, si effronté ! Il ressemble à rien ! Non, mais regarde-le : c'est à peine si il bave pas ! Qu'on lui apporte une bassine ! »

Emportée par sa violente diatribe, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et commença à tousser. Son visage devint écarlate : elle s'étranglait vraiment ! Affolée, Ginny lui tendit sa bouteille tandis que Ron, alerté par le bruit, se précipitait pour l'aider.

Alors qu'Harry ne remarquait rien, tellement il était captivé par le jeu, Ron se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala sur sa sœur qui lâcha sa bouteille, qui alla se déverser droit sur le chemisier d'Hermione ! Sidérée par cette sensation glacée, elle s'arrêta immédiatement de tousser. Reprenant ses esprits, Ron releva la tête et resta bouche bée. Devant ses yeux ébahis, à trente centimètres de lui, se trouvait la réalisation d'un de ses plus grands fantasmes. Le chemisier collait Hermione comme une seconde peau, révélant un soutien gorge en dentelle noire. Ron pouvait voir ses tétons durcis par le froid et les gouttelettes qui perlaient sur son décolleté. Il gémit inconsciemment à ce spectacle, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de Ginny. Revenant à la réalité, Hermione baissa la tête vers Ron et remarqua ses yeux exorbités, sa bouche grande ouverte et son air troublé. Elle couvrit sa poitrine de son bras en réprimant un hoquet de stupéfaction. S'apercevant que l'objet de son affection n'était plus visible, Ron commença à se relever dans un état second et avala une grande goulée d'air à la vue du visage d'Hermione. Elle respirait de manière incontrôlable et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues : elle irradiait visiblement de colère. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et hurla d'une voix saccadée : « Ronald Weasley ! Tu es si... si... » Elle était tellement furieuse que les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Ron restait pétrifié devant une telle violence. C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour s'exclamer : « Échec et mat ! »

Ron sursauta et oubliant totalement Hermione, il courut vers son meilleur ami et examina l'échiquier.

« C'est impossible ! » geignit-il. « Comment t'as fait ? »

« Tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention ! » dit Harry avec un sourire extatique. « Tu peux me croire mon vieux, tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler ! La défaite du grand champion Ron Weasley ! » rajouta-t-il en riant comme un dément.

Ron ne réalisait toujours pas. Il était figé devant l'échiquier et fixait son Roi comme si il l'avait trahi, quand soudain, il eut une révélation. Il fit volte-face et lança un regard noir à Hermione, qui semblait s'être quelque peu calmée.

« C'est de ta faute ! »

« Qu…Quoi ! » bredouilla Hermione, estomaquée.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas déconcentré, à te pavaner avec ta chemise moulante, je n'aurais pas perdu ! A cause de toi, Harry a un permis à vie pour se foutre de ma gueule ! »

Hermione resta abasourdie devant tant de mauvaise foi.

« On a pas idée d'être aussi allumeuse ! Tu vas me le payer ! » avertit Ron. Il commença à avancer dans sa direction avec un air menaçant. Hermione était clouée sur place comme un animal sur le point de se faire abattre. Elle reprit ses esprits au moment où Ron allait l'atteindre et s'enfuit par le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle entendait le martèlement de ses pas derrière elle et elle accéléra l'allure. Après plusieurs bifurcations dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle vira à droite et s'arrêta, essoufflée. C'était une impasse. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut Ron s'approcher d'elle lentement. Il ressemblait à un prédateur traquant sa proie. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi dangereux…ni aussi sexy.

« Tu espérais m'échapper peut-être ? » haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione releva le menton d'un air de défi et répliqua : « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? »

Ron la fixa droit dans les yeux et un lent sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Hermione recula d'un pas, abasourdie. Non, mais elle rêvait ! Il semblait vraiment apprécier cette situation !

Il recommença à avancer vers elle et ajouta de sa voix grave, la faisant frissonner : « Tu mérites une punition pour m'avoir fait perdre. »

La jeune sorcière eut un sursaut de fierté et lui lança : « Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai rien à voir là-dedans. C'est toi qui me regardais comme si j'étais un objet sexuel ! On aurait dit un véritable obsédé ! Gros dégueulasse ! »

« Alors comme ça, on se révolte ? Je ne te plais pas ? »

« Ab…Absolument pas. Tu ressembles à une vr…vraie loque avec ta chemise sortie, tes…cheveux ébouriffés, ta cravate mal nouée… »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus. Encore un pas et elle serait bloquée par le mur, sans aucune possibilité de retraite.

« Et ? Tu n'as plus de compliments en stock ? » La tension sexuelle faisait vibrer sa voix rocailleuse.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Elle était hypnotisée par son regard et n'avait presque plus envie de résister.

« Tu…tu n'es pas du tout mon genre… » Il posa une main sur son bras et elle eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

« Tu es malpoli... » Il avança encore. Maintenant, elle était dos au mur.

« J'aime les garçons gentils... » Ses dernières résistances l'abandonnaient alors qu'elle sentait son corps entier se consumer.

Ron baissa la tête vers elle, les yeux remplis de désir. « Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil. » murmura-t-il. « Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de ta punition. »

Hermione ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Il plaqua brutalement son corps contre le sien. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle pouvait sentir la fermeté de son torse musclé ainsi que son érection contre son ventre. Oh mon dieu ! Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation aussi excitante.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille et il chuchota : « Échec. »

Elle sentit ses doigts se poser sur sa nuque ainsi que son haleine se déplacer sur sa joue. Elle frémit à cette sensation et n'en pouvant plus, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit son visage à dix centimètres du sien. Elle fit une dernière tentative pour se dégager (sans grand succès, le cœur n'y étant pas), mais, il lui immobilisa la tête entre ses deux paumes brûlantes et il traça le contour de ses lèvres rosées avec sa langue humide. Hermione entrouvrit involontairement la bouche et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle essaya de l'embrasser mais il recula voulant faire durer le plaisir. "Quand donc allait-il arrêter cette torture ?" pensa-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à lui sucer la lèvre inférieure.

Comme elle en avait assez d'être passive, elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, en en appréciant la dureté. Ron laissa échapper un grognement et, après un dernier regard sur le visage enflammé d'Hermione, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle fut emportée par un tel déchaînement de passion que ses jambes en tremblèrent. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec une telle rage, une telle fièvre…Elle était submergée par son odeur virile, ses bras puissants qui la soutenaient, par ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes, par sa langue si chaude… Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Ron eut la sensation de devenir un homme. Résister à ce besoin, à cette envie si longtemps avait mis son cœur et son corps à rude épreuve. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin obéi à ses instincts. Ses courbes voluptueuses contre son corps si dur, ses petits cris emplissant sa bouche, ses fesses rondes qui tenaient si bien dans ses grandes mains… C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir vivant. Une intense plénitude l'envahit alors qu'il adoucissait le baiser, le rendant tendre et caressant. Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Quand enfin il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, cela leur prit quelques minutes pour revenir sur terre. Hermione s'appuyait à bout de souffle contre le corps de Ron dont la poitrine se soulevait au même rythme que la sienne. Quand il baissa la tête, il aperçut ses lèvres rouges et son air apaisé. Son cœur se gonfla alors d'amour et il se rendit compte qu'en voulant la punir, il s'était puni en même temps. Si elle le laissait maintenant, il serait anéanti. Elle releva son visage pour le regarder et remarqua son air angoissé. Alors elle posa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Il lui dédia son sourire en coin si particulier ce qui la fit fondre littéralement. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura d'une voix sensuelle : « Et mat ! » avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

Alors ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Ça m'intéresse ! 


End file.
